


Aaron's Home

by Isak_Sugden



Category: Emmerdale, Roblivion - Fandom, robron
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family time, Gay Love, M/M, Mill Cottage, Robron Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isak_Sugden/pseuds/Isak_Sugden
Summary: Robert Sugden does Liv's hair on a Sunday morning under the appreciative gaze of his husband Aaron Dingle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever work of fiction so please let me know if its terrible and how i can improve

Aaron stood at the doorway of their family living room munching loudly on a piece of toast. He couldn’t quite believe this was his life. The taste of the butter melting in his mouth filled his entire being with a warmth that spoke to the depths of his body. After having lived with the stale bread of prison food he basked in the luxury of eating whatever he pleased whenever he wanted. His husband made sure to stock up plentifully, knowing how much Aaron had appreciated a full fridge at Home Farm. That inkling of domesticity he’d so enjoyed was now visibly playing out in front of his eyes in full glory. His husband, Robert was engaged in a tug of war with his little sister, Liv, over the hairbrush. Aaron watched on amused as both of their blond locks having grown wildly moved through the air violently. The battle ensued in a sea of yellow as the two most important people in his life seemed to mimic and mirror one another with startling resemblance. Aaron imagined his efforts would soon be required to pull them apart and chastise them both. The weight of responsibility for looking after his family unit, of tying both Robert and Liv to one another through his simple existence, did not feel burdening but filled his heart with a sense of belonging and purpose that he’d never quite felt before. Liv had won and took a victory leap into their sofa triumphant and proud. Rather than ensuing on brushing out her long strands she reached for the remote resting on Robert’s fancy armchair and settled comfortably into their sinking sofa. The hairbrush she’d raged a battle for was abandoned as her hand relinquished control and it dropped loudly to the floorboards. Robert the smart opportunist he was launched for it in a hurry but was met with little resistance. It didn’t seem to satisfy either of them as they both sighed in synchrony at the end of their morning games.

Aaron had watched this entire tirade without comment or interruption. He realized that his husband and little sister had developed a familial routine whilst he was away. Aaron waited for the usual ache of loneliness and rejection to fill his heart that had long followed his every life experience. Instead a lightness held his being in momentum as he realized this was for him, their entire relationship was built on their love for him. Aaron realized then that his sense of self-worth was no longer a problem and he had found home in his husband and sister. A need came over Aaron to express his delight at this epiphany so he graced over to his husband sliding across the floorboards. His usual angry stomp of boots were firmly relegated to the past. He looked down at his feet clothed in thick socks with silly little pineapples etched into them and felt a smile pull at his lips. He’d taken to nicking his husbands underwear and socks after he’d gotten out of prison. At least he wasn’t as bad as Robert who continued to obsessively wear Aaron’s favourite hoodies. Aaron had his purple one on now and could smell the intermingling of Roberts scent and his own. It felt inextricably right, like that earthy spice belonged with that interlacing of sweetness that was Robert’s shower gel.

He used his thick socks to glide across their wooden floorboards playfully. He had to admit he liked the floorboards Robert and Liv had chosen. An earthy antique look obnoxiously named Rural Rustic. It was in memory of the rustic wedding Liv had tried so hard to achieve. She still squabbled with Grandma Faith for ruining it. Little did she know it was the best thing that could have possibly happened. Aaron’s face twisted into a wide grin as he thought of the vows Robert had whispered to the depths of his soul in the darkness of that garage. The promises echoed in the chambers of his heart settling with a gentle ache.

Aaron felt the need for a forehead kiss just like the one he got in that very garage. Robert had become far more affectionate since Aaron had been let out of prison. Aaron moaned and groaned at his constant tickling, poking and kissing. But he always found himself standing in Roberts proximity just silently hoping he’d reach out and touch him. When Robert finally did he preened like a cat basking under the attention of the large hands that Robert owned. It was a gentle touch for a man that consumed his entire space. He held such a presence and bewitched Aaron’s entire mind through a simple stroke of his grizzly beard. Aaron felt his knees give and his body surrender to Robert entirely. He curled into his husband safely tucked under his arm with his head finding rest on the upper ribs of Roberts stretched body.

Robert was standing over the sofa leaning his tall frame awkwardly over its edge. His other hand was occupied with the long tangles of Livs hair. Brushing through its lengths with a careful precision and a quiet intensity. Liv looked quite satisfied to lean back on the sofa and let Robert intertwine threads of her hair. Aaron was baffled by it all but what he did understand so deeply was the care with which Robert gently guided his little sister to angle her head, the way he checked the hair pins didn’t poke her, and the gentle stroke that preceded each knot that seemed entirely unnecessary but wholly fulfilling for Robert. With his head resting on Roberts rib-cage his ear pressed to his lungs. he heard rather than saw the hitch that interrupted Roberts shallow soft breathing. Withdrawing from his resting position curled under Roberts raised arms Aaron stretched over the sofa leaning over it exaggeratedly. His sock clothed feet actually rose from the ground but it was his heart that was soaring more then his body. Aaron quickly realized Liv had reached her hand back to feel the progress of the plait and brushed her hand across Roberts by accident. Instead of quickly withdrawing she had apparently given it a quick squeeze much to Roberts surprise. Aaron felt himself grin excitedly with prime teasing material. But he looked over at Roberts face from his precariously balanced position on the sofa and saw his eyes close and open in rapid succession. Roberts eyelashes were stroking the freckled skin of his quickly reddening face. The blush seeped through Robert’s pale skin and Aaron could do nothing but appreciate the soft beauty of the man before him. A quiet hum of satisfaction escaped his mouth

Robert so attuned to every noise his husband uttered looked up at the noise. His face still blushing red and a crinkle to his eyes, Robert gave his husband a quick wink before tying off Liv’s plait. Instead of teasing his husband and little sister Aaron found himself flustered and weak under Robert’s appreciative glance. His elbows that were keeping him aloft atop the sofa slipped causing Aaron to fall forwards awkwardly. Robert’s hands mid-way through tying off Liv’s plait launched towards Aaron with a heroic speed in an attempt to save his man from hurting himself. It was to no avail though as Aaron’s broad firm body toppled over the sofas edge as he landed in a crumpled heap with his legs still dangling over the edge amusingly. Robert’s arms paused in mid-air and then suddenly came down hard and fast on Aaron’s soft plump bum. The room erupted with a loud laughter and a startled yelp from Aaron. Aaron’s face now mimicked Roberts with a crimson creeping up his neck and a tingling sensation running through his fingers. He propelled his legs and pushed back unto Robert giving him a kick quite alike to the one Robert’s gave him in deep sleep. Robert’s uncompromising frame stood firm in response laughing at Aaron’s terrible attempt at payback. Little did he know that Aaron had silently communicated with Liv whilst upside down on the sofa. She’d now grabbed hold of the lapels of Robert’s odd posh bathrobe and yanked at it causing Robert to topple over the sofa’s edge. He landed in a pile of tangled limbs along with the rest of his family. Robert’s large frame was now fully atop of Aaron’s muscled body and before he could think much about the pleasure of his current position Liv’s slippered feet were pushed into his face. Liv’s heavy giggle wracked her entire body as she shook with delight causing Aaron’s chesty laughter to break out in response. Soon this odd dysfunctional family were weeping with hilarity as their laughter echoed around the walls of Mill Cottage and the chambers of their hearts.


End file.
